Miracle Idol Cool Coord
(ミラクルアイドルクール) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Secret Alice. It first appeared in episode 55 worn by Rinka Aoba. It resembles the Miracle Idol White Coord, Miracle Idol Lovely Coord, Miracle Idol Red Coord, Miracle Idol Pop Coord, Miracle Idol Green Coord, and the Miracle Idol Purple Coord. User Appearance Tops A white tank-top with indigo lining and frill strips going down the center, the bottom having a pleat trim over a glittery, pale indigo scalloped layer lined in gold. A pink sweetheart corset is worn over this with gold lining and gold pearl buttons going down the middle, surrounded by white and indigo frills. Over this is a white, pink, and yellow, and indigo check jacket with gold lining and a stylized, pale indigo glittery heart on the corners. The lapel matches with a heart on each side, one with the Miracle Kiratts logo pin with yellow and neon blue striped ribbon, the other has a white wing and earl chains attached to tiny gem hearts, stars, and pale indigo pearls. The sleeves are pale pink with a glittery pale indigo going down the side lined in gold. The white scalloped cuff has a pattern of pale indigo gem stars and a ruffled purple trim. Around the navel is a pale pink ribbon lined with tiny pearls and a bow at the middle adorned by an indigo star. White scalloped cuffs with indigo and gold lining and trim of ruffles are included. At the neck is a baby blue bow-tie with pink diagonal stripes, each with a skinny white line in the middle. Skirt Two check pleat layers of fabric with indigo lining, over a frilly pale pink petticoat. At the middle is a pink piece with gold lining and frilly white and indigo fabric at the center lined by gold pearl buttons, and the waistband is pale pink. Two layers of peplum are sewn over the skirt, one layer is a split check with gold lining with a white scalloped trim, with each scallop adorned by a glittery gem pale indigo star. Various patches are and ribbon are sewn to it, and over this is a ruffled, pale pink layer lined in gold with a skinny purple stripe pattern. On the corner is a rainbow star patch. Pieces of indigo and pink pleat fabric stick out from the bottom of the skirt. Shoes Glittery, pale indigo boots with an indigo toe and sole that has a wedge heel. The shoelaces are gold, and sewn to the back of the ankle is a ribbon to match the bow-tie. The white scalloped cuff has gold lining and a pattern of glittery pale indigo gem stars. Check stockings are included with a gold cuff. Accessory A glittery, stylized pale indigo heart with gold lining. Two small pale pink glittery stars are attached to it, along with two pearl chains and a wing. Game is a Cool PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Secret Alice. It first appeared in ???. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Rinka S2.png Kiratto Pri☆Chan Second Season.jpg Main 190404 pc.png Mainimg pc kiratto prichan seasons 2.png Image 0222.png channel_02211.png IMG_20190523_170254.jpg Zio190422gw01c.jpg Zio190422gw03c.jpg Rinka Aoba Character Sleeve Season 2.png Anime Screenshots Episode 55 Miracle Idol Lovely, Pop, and Cool Coord Intro.png SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 1.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 2.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 3.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 4.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 6.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 7.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 8.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 9.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 10.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 11.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 12.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 13.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 14.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 15.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 16.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 17.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 18.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 20.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 23.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 24.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 26.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 27.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 28.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL End Pose 5.png Episode 58 Rinka Eyecatch Season 2.png Miracle Idol Cool Coord Intro.png Dream Colored Energy 1.jpg Dream Colored Energy 2.jpg Dream Colored Energy 3.jpg Dream Colored Energy 4.jpg Dream Colored Energy 5.jpg Dream Colored Energy 6.jpg Dream Colored Energy 7.jpg Dream Colored Energy 8.jpg Dream Colored Energy 9.jpg Dream Colored Energy 10.jpg Dream Colored Energy 11.jpg Dream Colored Energy 13.jpg Dream Colored Energy 14.jpg Dream Colored Energy 15.jpg Dream Colored Energy 16.jpg Dream Colored Energy 17.jpg Dream Colored Energy 18.jpg Dream Colored Energy 19.jpg Dream Colored Energy 20.jpg Dream Colored Energy 21.jpg Dream Colored Energy 22.jpg Dream Colored Energy 23.jpg Dream Colored Energy 24.jpg Dream Colored Energy 25.jpg Dream Colored Energy 26.jpg Dream Colored Energy 27.jpg Dream Colored Energy 28.jpg Dream Colored Energy 29.jpg Dream Colored Energy 30.jpg Dream Colored Energy 31.jpg Dream Colored Energy 32.jpg Dream Colored Energy 33.jpg Dream Colored Energy 34.jpg Dream Colored Energy 35.jpg Dream Colored Energy 37.jpg Dream Colored Energy 38.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Present Box! Rinka.png Dream Colored Energy 39.jpg Dream Colored Energy 40.jpg Dream Colored Energy 41.jpg Dream Colored Energy 42.jpg Dream Colored Energy 43.jpg Dream Colored Energy 44.jpg Dream Colored Energy 45.jpg Dream Colored Energy 46.jpg Dream Colored Energy 47.jpg D65ONtbUYAAcOG9.jpg Episode 60 Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 3.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 4.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 5.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 6.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 8.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 9.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 10.jpg PriTickets Anime Screenshots Miracle Idol Cool Coord PriTickets.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Secret Alice Category:Rinka Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime